Black Magic Woman
by Frenchanator
Summary: a nice one shot I created while listening to the song itself, ;)


**I wrote this one shot as a nice little tribute to one of my favorite songs, makes me all the more proud to be half latin, hope you enjoy it!**

**And from now on, evanfrnch1 is no more, my new alias is Frenchanator, and I'm back! (Terminator reference)**

_All sly cooper characters belong to Sucker Punch and Sanzaru. Any new characters are mine, any song references and or lyrics I do not own._

Black Magic Woman

Carmelita sighed in defeat, another late night patrol, and there was no sign of Sly Cooper, the master thief that she had dedicated every waking moment of her life to bringing to justice. She had begun to do these nightly walks in hopes that one day she would catch him when he least expected it.

"What a day" she moaned, "but at least it was warm tonight, I hate having to walk in the bitter cold"

whenever the beautiful Interpol Agent had a break in the case or discovered a new lead on where sly might strike next, she always tracked down the elusive, and at times, Reclusive raccoon wherever he was, whether he was at one of the local exhibit halls in Paris or all the way in the Himalayans trying to defeat an evil Panda King, she would always find him, a lot of times arriving back home exhausted and disappointed, Cooper always outwitted _and _outwitted her by being one step ahead.

The Spanish fox had been chasing after the Cooper Gang for years now, her repeated failures had cost Carmelita dearly, despite being the best Inspector in her entire department, she was always passed up at every promotion, constantly belittled by almost everybody around the office, and yelled at by her boss Barkley whenever she came back empty handed when she went to the scene of one of many cooper gang sightings.

Inspector Fox rubbed the stress from her tired eyes, "that damn raccoon and his constant antics, I'm gonna knock that stupid grin off his face when I get my hands on him"

Sly Cooper, Master thief and among Interpol's most wanted, the cause of Carmelita's weekly headaches, and occasional sleepless nights, how very hard she worked as a cop when on duty. When not on duty, she could relax and have fun, which was the only time Carmelita Fox could be herself.

Sure she was tough like a lot of cops, but most people never thought of her having soft side, nobody could see past the Inspector's gruff husk to the wonderful woman she truly was.

Well, almost nobody

That somebody happened to be the very thief she was after, in spite of everything she had done to try to capture him, the many times Carmelita had shook off the charming, playful attitude the Gentleman raccoon regularly greeted her with, Sly always had been there for her when she needed help, from the time in Russia Clockwerk had captured her to when Constable Neyla, the traitorous tigeress, who betrayed not only Interpol, but Arpeggio as well for her own gains, emerging with Clockwerk to become Clock-la forced Carmelita to once again team up with the Cooper gang.

Sly never let her down once, and never did he refuse to help her, even though she had then tried to arrest him afterwards.

Jumping onto a rooftop that overlooked the rest of the city of lights as she made her way back to her penthouse apartment, the new place she lived ever since her promotion and raise she had gotten after the Clock-la incident, it was a big place, but she often felt lonely at her new home since she had no one there besides her neighbors.

She was stopped in her tracks from continuing her trek home as she heard an exciting conga beat began on the rooftop adjacent to her.

Carmelita smiled; it had been awhile since she had heard this song, holstering her gun as she felt an exciting beat begin to move her body in the fashion she loved to dance to this particular number. The sound of Carlos Santana's guitar came in with the rhythmic drums of Santana. Carmelita really began to move as the song continued; she tossed her jacket aside as she began to make waves with her lean arms, her hips swinging to the hypnotizing music.

The organ came into play, followed by the vocals, which finally brought her under the beautiful nights spell, for her there was no worries as she danced the night away with moves that a belly dancer would envy.

_Got a black woman, got a black magic woman, I've got a black woman_

_Got me so blind I can't see_

_That she's a black magic woman_

_She's trying to make a devil outta me._

As the Brown eyed fox continued her solo dance, she took another look at the scene, she was near a rooftop radio station that was playing it over loudspeakers for anyone nearby to hear, an odd thing to do considering it was disturbing the peace, but no one else seemed around the station's area at the moment so Carmelita let it go, plus she was having too much fun.

_Don't your back on me baby_

On that line, Carmelita couldn't help turn her head to look over her shoulder as if glancing at an imaginary man that she seductively wagged a finger and winked at, a glimmer of mischievousness present in her eye at her imagined gentleman she was teasing, taking in every moment of the occasion to let her soul take flight from her heart.

_Got your spell on me baby, got your spell on me baby_

_Yes, you've got your spell on me baby_

_Turning my heart yet to stone_

_I need you so bad, magic woman, I can't leave you alone_

As the last part of the song came, despite feeling sweaty, Carmelita continued to dance, the climax of the band begun, along with Carmelita's best fastest moves she could do, twirling and spinning as fast as a proud ballerina with full confidence, waving her blue hair in the wind.

"_Wow"_ thought Carmelita "_I have never felt this alive in years_"

She felt the blood pumping through her veins from the activity she had just exhibited, her heart was pounding in her chest, and her skin felt hot under her fur.

"and that was Black Magic Woman by the wonderful Latin rock band headed by Carlos Santana, requested by caller Sly Cooper, a man wishing to let the cop trying to catch him, one Carmelita Fox, know much he enjoys being chased by her, if you're listening to this Ms Fox, you are one lucky girl"

Carmelita froze, not just from the disc jockey's words, but from the slender shadow watching her from a far distance, he looked back at her for moment tipping his hat to her before jumping and vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

The vixen smiled, she'd have to find and thank him one of these days when hopefully she's not on duty.

**Ah romance, I seem to have a growing fondness for it, but hey, who can blame me, you feel more alive when you're feeling love, it's what everyone should need and want, Love is one of the key ingredients to finding Happiness.**

**See you next time readers!**


End file.
